This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pointing is a fundamental operation found in most graphical user interface (GUI) systems used by computers and many consumer electronics products. Typically, the user will manipulate a controller, such as a mouse, which in turn moves a computer-generated cursor on a display. The user will then move the cursor to select items of interest, navigate through many screens, explore content and the like. While use of a mouse is typical, some applications prefer gestural control where the user performs pointing using multiple body parts simultaneously and collaboratively, such as moving elbow, hand and finger to reach an object. For example, holding a remote input device, the user may make an in-the-air gesture with the controller and the gesture is translated into cursor movement on the display screen.
Current remote pointing methods suffer from the conflicting constraints of having limited range and having limited precision. A remote pointing device that has sufficient range to reach all parts of the display tends to be difficult to precisely control because the user has difficulty holding his or her hand steady once the desired cursor position is reached. Conversely, a remote pointing device that offers precise control within a predefined region of the display may not easily be able to reach other regions on the display. For example, a touch-sensitive controller may allow accurate pointing within a limited range but requires repeated swipes to move to a different region on the display, causing user fatigue.